Love Blooms on Ember Island
by Katara and Zuko Forever
Summary: Ember Island is a mysterious place to be. Especially when your confuse about your feelings. Sorry i'm terrible with my summerys andy way I did this by shuffling my itunes. Pairings: Zutara, Taang,
1. Could This Be

Avatar MP3 Shuffle

Where: Ember Island

Aang

Song: Could it be

Aang woke from his mediation from the sound of Toph challenging Zuko to a dual. He smiled when he saw Katara walked into the court yard towards the two benders. He needed to tell Katara how he felt but he was scared that his feelings for her were not what he thought they were, he needed to talk to her now. As Aang was walking to the court yard he saw Toph walking angrily down the hall. "Oh hey Toph"

"What do you want Twinkle Toes? Want to shove it in my face; I know that one will love because I'm blind. Who wants a Blind Wife none I tell you no one" Toph pushed past Aang as she ran straight to her room leaving a few tears behind her. Aang felt bad that he couldn't do anything for his Blind friend but he felt sad that she believes that no one loves her. He noticed that her hair piece had fallen from her hair, he picked it up to take it back to her, when he got to her room he heard her talking to herself through quite sobs.

"Why can't I be a normal earth bender, I know with me being blind I became so good with earth bending but I want to see things through my own eyes and not my feet"

Aang knocked on the door, asking to come in he opened the door.

"I didn't say you can come in twinkle toes. What do you want?" Toph turned her head away from Aang. Aang noticed that Toph's hair fell out of its top bun and that it fell gracefully around her when she turned her head away from him. She looked beautiful when the setting sun rays landed on her dark ebony hair giving it a glow.

"I came to give you your hair piece back" walking towards her slowly he out stretched his hand to give the crown to her; Toph just pushed Aang away making him fall to the ground.

"I don't need some girly hair crap; no one wants me so why should I look pretty. I'm nothing like Katara or Suki; they are the ones who sound beautiful. Just go away Aang."

Aang got off from the floor and picked up Toph's crown, he then walked up to Toph whose head was still facing out the window. He placed the crown on her head and turned her head towards him.

"You are beautiful, and people do love you we all do" pushing a strand of hair out of her light green eyes. "You may be blind Toph but that still won't stop you from anything, I believe the best feature about you is your eyes they hold so much emotion. You look Beautiful with your hair down Toph."

Toph was speechless as Aang began to leave he heard a small voice saying thank you Aang. He then walked out of the room and headed for the court yard where he hoped to find Katara. Seeing her alone but the fountain Aang called out to her making her turn to face him.

"There you are Aang I was wondering where you've been all day"

"I was meditating...I had this thought that I couldn't get off my mind"

"What is it that Aang I could help you with this?"

Aang looked at Katara and realised that the feelings that he feels for her are not of love but of a brother. Smiling Aang turned towards Toph's room seeing if she was still in the window and looked back to Katara.

"Katara...I think I'm falling for Toph"


	2. Won't Say I'm In Love

Zuko

Song: Won't say I'm in Love

Zuko was leaning agented the balcony and looking at the setting sun when Iroh walked onto the balcony.

"It's beautiful isn't, your mother loved the sunset. She said it brings a new day which we will never know what's going to happen."

Zuko didn't say anything for a while, and then he turned around facing his uncle.

"Do you think it was right to leave Mai like that Uncle? With a note saying good bye, I'm not even sure she can read it. I wrote in a rush"

"I'm sure Mai will understand when the time comes, but in the mean time why not do some training?" Zuko gave a small smile to his uncle, turning from the sun he was about to leave when a thought came thought his mind.

"Uncle...care to join me, we can work on redirecting lighting?" Iroh looked at Zuko with a sly fire nation smile, chuckling he walked up to Zuko and put his hand on the prince's shoulder.

"I have a better idea, Zuko. Meet me at the court yard I'll be there in a moment I just need to get something that will help" with that Iroh walked back inside to go look for a certain bender.

Zuko was in the court yard doing some drills when his uncle came into opening, following him was Katara.

'_She's still wearing the fire nation clothing that she got, she looks great in red. What am I saying? I'm in love with Mai not Katara."_

"Zuko I've asked Miss Katara to help us in redirecting lightning. Now Miss Katara can you help Zuko with his stance, as you can see a fire bending stance is not needed for this technique." Katara just nodded and walked towards Zuko how looked like a platypus bear slapped him. Katara went behind him and pulled his arms lower, then nudged his feet with her own. Zuko just looked straight ahead when he felt her small hands on his shirtless arms.

"Relax your too stiff. Water bending is to flow and the easiest way to do this is to be relaxed."

Iroh on the other hand was trying not to laugh at his nephew, and he knew that Zuko had a crush on the master water bender though he won't admit it or maybe he never thought about it. Chuckling Iroh stepped forward when he saw Katara finish looking over Zuko's stance.

"Katara may you give Zuko some water bending lessons, I know that he's not a water bender but I thought that he could learn how to redirect lightning better if he learned it from you. Would it be too much trouble?"

"Not at all" Laughing to himself Iroh walked out of the courtyard with a very shocked fire bender.

Zuko walked into his room where he saw his uncle drinking tea, walking towards his uncle Zuko sat opposite of him.

"Why are you here uncle, is something wrong?" Iroh looked up from his tea and looked Zuko straight in the eye.

"Who do you think you're kidding Zuko, I can see you trying to keep it hidden and you know that I can see right through you and you can't conceal it I know how you are feeling and thinking of"

"WHAT! There is no chance, no way that you know how I'm feeling or even thinking about. I think you've been drinking too much tea uncle."

"Oh? I remember how I felt about my late wife; I was not just an old man Zuko I two was a young lad in love. My young nephew you are falling in love or are in love with Miss Katara." Iroh had a big cheshire cat grin as he poured himself another cup of tea, Zuko was in complete shock why was his uncle saying that he prince of the fire nation was in love with a water tribe girl. He confirmed it that Iroh was drinking way too much tea.

"I'm not in love with Katara nor will I fall in love with her, you've been drinking way too much tea uncle." Zuko stood up and headed for the door but his uncle stopped him.

"You kept denying who you were and now with how your feeling about this girl, when are you going to own up to this? Face it like a grown up Zuko you really are in love." Zuko turned around and looked at his uncle, if looks could kill Iroh would be 12 feet under by now. Zuko than went to his balcony and looked down, seeing the young water bender training underneath the moon. Zuko continued to watch Katara train while Iroh brings his pot of tea with him, seeing his nephew smiling Iroh looked where Zuko's eyes were he grinned and place his pot of tea on the railing.

"Check that grin you're in love, your heart is doing flips read my lips you're in love, its ok if you're in love with her and besides she has a personality and not to mention she's beautiful what more can you ask for?"

"Get off my case, I'm not in love with her and besides if I was in love with her I can't tell her because she's the avatar's girl"

"So you are in love with her, so when will I get grand kids and she's not the Avatar's girlfriend Toph is. It's amazing what you hear when you're just strolling around the house." Smiling like the crazy man he is, he sipped his tea while looking at the moon.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID UNCLE, besides I still love Mai and she also has a personality she just doesn't show it." Turning from the beautiful view that was before him he looked at his uncle, thinking of all the times his uncle gave him advice and how he was always right, maybe just maybe Uncle Iroh might be right about Katara and Mai. A thought came to him.

'_I do love Mai just not the way I thought; this could explain what Iroh meant about Mai or more hinting. It could also explain why I didn't relax as I normally do when training. God I hate my uncle.'_

"I'm going to train with Katara uncle, and at least out loud I won't say I'm in love with her. Maybe your right but I still think your drunk on tea you should really lay off the tea." With that Zuko walked out of his room and down to the court yard, behind him a grinning Iroh was left behind.

"My plan worked well, now if all goes well by the time Sozen's Comet passes I'll have a bundle of children to enjoy with" laughing like a crazy man he turned back to the court yard to watch the two train.

* * *

Hey guys what you think it's funny i know. Anyway I need some help, I don't know what song i should use for Katara, toph, Sokka and maybe do one for Suki. Please leave suggestions


End file.
